


Dreams Pass In Time

by Dragons_Heart



Series: Obikin Week 2K17 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Love, King!Obi-Wan, Knight!Anakin, M/M, Obikin Week, Prince!Obi-Wan, Some angst, middle ages AU, obikin, royal au, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: The life of a royal is not easy. To be in love as a royal is harder. To be in love but unable to be with the person your heart belongs to is the hardest. It's a dream that none can grasp.





	Dreams Pass In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of Obikin Week 2017 is here!!
> 
> Today's prompt is Quotes and...well the title gives away which Obi-Wan quote I (loosely) used.
> 
> This work is much longer than the others because guess who decided to pick a complicated AU for today?
> 
> (I also apologize for any typos. I try to catch them and edit them out but this one is so long and I'm lazy :P)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining bright, warming the area enough to be comfortable, but not so much that it was sweltering and overbearing. The grass and fields surrounding the castle were a healthy green thanks to the recent rains and the trees were just coming into bloom. Days like these were the ones that pleased Obi-Wan the most. He could go for walks in the fresh air and spend his free time reading in the gardens.

And here he was stuck in a meeting with his advisors.

Sometimes he really hated that he’d been born into a royal family. He enjoyed the perks of it, like having the time to pursue academic studies instead of having to learn a trade as a child, but the formalities of it? No. He didn’t like them at all. When he was younger, they were manageable. All he had to do was dress up, act mature, and speak when it was appropriate for a young prince to. That was simple and really only applied to formal occasions so he had the rest of his time open for his studies and leisure.

“Prince Kenobi.” Qui-Gon’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and reminded him that he was currently in a meeting. Which was long. And boring.

Please, somebody free him.

“Hm? Yes? You were saying?” he asked his old mentor, friend, and lead advisor.

Qui-Gon sighed softly and Obi-Wan could detect his slight irritation with him for not paying attention. “I was saying that the timeline for your coronation is growing increasingly shorter by the day. And while the preparations are going smoothly, there is one thing that truly needs your utmost attention.”

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose in the slightest bit of a scowl. He knew exactly where this was going and he wasn’t going to be pleased.

“You have to pick a spouse.”

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed at his temples. “Qui-Gon, I know. And I’m already looking at the prospects you’ve given me.”

“Your Highness, we only choose to stress this because you can’t run this kingdom without a partner,” Mace Windu, a prudish man with a stiff personality, stated. “You’ll become overwhelmed.”

“I think I’ve managed fine for the last 5 years,” Obi-Wan said, feeling a bit exasperated. He really didn’t see the point of this at all. He’d been ruling Stewjon by himself since his parents died. Well, by himself was a bit of an exaggeration as the advisors had done quite a bit as he finished up the last two years of his education and military training. But the last three years had been on him. The only reason he wasn’t formally king yet was because he hadn’t turned 21 until recently. At this point, marriage was simply another formality required by law.

“It is still an important part of your rise to the throne,” Windu clarified.

“Yes, well, it’s a decision I have to make and you’ll all be informed once I make it,” Obi-Wan said before pushing away from the table. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a training session scheduled and I’m already late. Meeting adjourned.”

As the advisors packed up their documents, Obi-Wan left as quickly as he could. The only advisor who bothered to follow him was Qui-Gon. He was probably the only one who could get away with it and not irritate Obi-Wan to death.

“You can’t keep putting this off, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, his voice gentle. “The others are growing impatient with you. If you don’t make a decision soon, they will take matters into their own hands and choose for you.”

“I’ll put it off as long as I can,” he replied. “I don’t know why they’re so insistent on me picking one of _their_ picks. I’d rather pick my own marriage.”

“You know why they’re insistent…”

“Because they want me to pick a noble, but I could pick one myself.”

“But would you?” Obi-Wan’s silence was his answer and Qui-Gon knew it. The older man knew the young prince the best out of his advisors and was therefore able to read him well. “That’s what I thought.”

“Qui-Gon, I really am late,” Obi-Wan replied, signaling the end of the conversation. “We can finish this another time.”

Qui-Gon let out a sigh. “If you insist.” He patted the young royal’s back. “Just promise me you’ll try to decide within the next week, alright?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Qui-Gon nodded and clapped his shoulder once before leaving Obi-Wan alone. He let out a sigh and made his way to his chambers. As soon as his heavy door was shut, Obi-Wan stripped himself of his court robes and pulled on the light-colored leggings and tunic that made up his training gear. He also slipped on his riding boots and fastened his sword to his belt before heading for the stables.

As he walked, rather hurriedly, he made sure to nod and acknowledge every “good day, Prince” and “hello, your Highness” thrown his way. He couldn’t wait to not here that for a few hours. It got so overwhelming to be called by his titles more than his own name.

He reached the stables in fifteen minutes time. He smiled at the sight of his mare and entered her stall, rubbing her nose gently. “Hello there, Numa,” he purred. She whinnied at him and licked his palm, causing him to grin before he saddled her up. He also made sure to feed her a few sugar cubes before mounting her and taking off.

Once he was off the main grounds, Obi-Wan spurred his horse into a run, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his hair as he rode. It helped to keep him calm as thoughts of his upcoming coronation filled his head. More specifically, he thought of his upcoming and essentially arranged marriage.

Out of the prospects his advisor’s had presented him, he’d narrowed his options down to three.

First was the Baroness Asajj Ventress of Dathomir. His advisor’s enjoyed her because she had studied under Count Dooku prior to his isolation of the other kingdom’s and she therefore would have the information needed to work with Serenno again. Or to gain information about them. But, for Obi-Wan, she seemed a bit…hostile and he wasn’t sure he wanted to welcome the dark magics of Dathomir into his halls. Her personality did compliment is own, though, so that was her saving grace.

The second option was the Princess of Naboo, Padme Amidala. A strong political leader in her own right and of a well-known family, she would be a familiar face for his own people and, as his advisor’s saw it, she would be the perfect fit for running a kingdom at his side. Obi-Wan got along with her quite well and the two of them had worked efficiently together in past meetings. But he was worried that marriage with her would feel like nothing but one long meeting. Padme’s life revolved around politics it seemed and Obi-Wan needed a break from it every now and then; otherwise he’d go insane.

The final option was Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. She was known for resolving conflict through peaceful negotiations rather than war and had kept her province neutral and passive for five years. The reports showed that Mandalore was flourishing because of her. Her policies mostly equaled Obi-Wan’s own as he also liked to avoid bloodshed if he could. But he knew that also wasn’t always possible realistically and he feared it would cause many arguments between them. Actually, he and Satine argued at least once anytime they’d met in the past so it made him wary about marrying her.

But his uncertainties about his matches weren’t the only things holding him back either. They were the least of his hesitancies.

Obi-Wan shook it all off and focused on the ride into the military grounds where he trained. Having attended the same military school as his knights, he always felt more at home working with them than alone or with sword masters at the castle. And no one here would call him “Prince Kenobi” or tread water around him. Here, he was just one of them.

The gates of the facility began to open as he approached and was immediately greeted by Quinlan Vos, a brash but skilled knight that had been Obi-Wan’s roommate his first year here. “Hey! Obi-Wan!”

“Quin!” He hopped off his horse as soon as he had her stopped, hugging Quinlan quickly with one arm while holding the reins in his other hand. “It’s been ages since I’ve been down here.”

“Yeah, we’ve noticed. The stiffs got you busy, huh?”

“Incredibly. I needed a break.” He glanced around, having to (embarrassingly) go on his toes to see around Quinlan. “Where’s—“

“In the training ring already. As soon as he saw you on the schedule, he decided to head down early. Even if you were running late, he didn’t want to miss you.” Quinlan laughed and grinned. “You should’ve seen his face this morning. He’s been checking the roster all week and I swear, you would’ve thought someone gave him a whole cake when he saw you down.”

“I can imagine. I should head down there then. I don’t want to make him wait longer than he has to.”

“In that case, gimme Numa. I’ll put her up, give her an apple or two.”

“You’re going to spoil her, Quin.”

“And you don’t?”

Obi-Wan laughed and passed the reins over. “You’ve caught me.”

“Knew it.”

With a roll of his eyes, Obi-Wan waved in departure and made his way towards the training ring. There were a few shouts of greeting towards him and he did respond, but no one made an effort to stop him or hold him up. They all knew what he was here for. _Who_ he was here for.

He entered the ring and grinned, watching the lone man smack away at a dummy with a stick, his golden hair tied up off of his sunkissed neck. Damn, it had been ages since he’d seen him it felt like.

“Anakin!”

The man stopped and whirled around, his blue eyes widening as a smile plastered itself over his face.

“Obi-Wan!”

Anakin dropped his stick and sprinted across the field, his boots kicking up dust that furled around them as he skidded to a stop. He wrapped Obi-Wan up in a hug so tight it lifted him off the ground, but he didn’t care. Anakin was the only one who could get away with it. Actually, Obi-Wan was so happy to be hugged by him again that it made him laugh.

“Put me down, you heathen!”

Anakin laughed and grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry, you know how excited I get when I see you after a long time.”

“It’s been a week.”

“Exactly.” The pair laughed again before Anakin’s expression turned somber. “How long until you have to leave.”

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him. “I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day. “I’m yours until morning, if you want me.”

“That would be amazing. I haven’t gotten to see you for more than an hour in weeks.”

“Blame the coronation planning,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh, getting weary just thinking about it.

“Well, it sounds like you need to unwind,” Anakin said, giving a prompt nod to say there was no questioning his logic. Not that Obi-Wan would. He’d known Anakin since he’d been a stable boy at the castle when they both were children and he was closer to him than he’d been his own family. The pair had attended the academy together as well and rarely spent time apart until they had to return to their assigned rooms. And Anakin hadn’t left his side after his parents passed on. He’d been the only squire allowed to attend the private funeral. “Let’s get training.”

“Right. I need a good workout.”

“I can tell. You’re gaining flab, old man.”

“I am not! And I’m not even a year older than you!”

Anakin let out a laugh and teasingly grinned before heading for the sparring ring.  Obi-Wan followed him and unsheathed his sword prior to taking his stance. His partner did the same and the two unleashed a flurry of blows at each other, paring and blocking easily. They knew each other’s moves by heart and their dance was a familiar one.

They went at each other for nearly an hour until they paused for a water break, panting and sweating, but all smiles and grins. They would have started back again, but the bell for mess rang out just as they were putting their water skins down.

Anakin wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned over at Obi-Wan. “You hungry or do you want to eat the dirt for dinner?”

“ _I’m_ not the one who would be eating the dirt,” Obi-Wan countered. “But, yes. Real food sounds good.”

“I’m not sure mess food is considered real food. Not compared to palace food.”

“This would surprise you, but I miss mess slop.”

“Is your crown too tight? Mess slop is _not_ appetizing.”

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and started off towards the mess hall. “Well, if you don’t want it, you’re more than welcome to go eat sugar cubes with Numa.”

“Oh hell no, I’m starving!” Anakin jogged to catch up with Obi-Wan as the royal laughed.

They entered hall and Obi-Wan grinned. He’d missed this place. A lot. As soon as he was spotted, men from all tables surged to greet him, giving him hugs and handshakes and scalp rubs. The brotherhood in the room was one of the best things about the knights and it was something Obi-Wan had been missing the last few years. The only ones who didn’t rush at them were the squires, but that was okay. Obi-Wan knew none of them had known him as their brother in arms. To them, he was the soon-to-be king. He just hoped they’d open up to him soon.

Rex and Cody, the knights who had graduated at the top of their class the year after Anakin and Obi-Wan, dragged the pair over to their table. They each headed up their own units, but the two functioned as one already. The 501st and 212th members had been Anakin and Obi-Wan’s closest friends during their academy years. It was nice to see them again.

The dinner hour passed far too quickly for Obi-Wan’s liking. It didn’t feel like he had enough time to catch up with everyone. He’d have to make time to come down here more often. He missed this.

The hall began to clear out and the squires began to collect the dishes so they washed and the hall cleaned. (Ok, Obi-Wan didn’t miss that part. Squires always got the disgusting jobs until their graduation year and he and Anakin had complained about it constantly.) He glanced up at Anakin, who had pulled his hair down so it flowed freely again.

“Do you have patrol tonight?” he asked.

Anakin shook his head as he wrapped his hair band around his wrist. “No, I’m on Rotation C. Tonight’s Rotation B.” He grinned and slung his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “I’m all yours, your Highness.”

Obi-Wan playfully shoved him off. “Shush.” He stood from the bench and stretched his arms over his head. “Anything you need to do this evening? Or want to?”

“I’d just like to hang with you for a while, if that’s all right?”

“I’d like that,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. A smile crossed Anakin’s face as well and the other stood as well.

“Then allow me to escort you to my humble quarters, your Majesty.”

“Will you stop that?”

“Nope. I like watching you squirm.” That earned him a smack to his chest.

The pair made their way to the dormitories, Anakin leading the way once they got there. The rooms changed so often down here, that Obi-Wan wouldn’t know if he was heading in the right direction or not. Luckily, Anakin’s room hadn’t moved and entering it revealed that it hadn’t changed much either. It was just as he remembered it. He entered the room first and Anakin shut the door behind him. As Obi-Wan was drinking it all in, he felt arms wind around his waist from behind and the soft press of lips on his neck.

He was home.

A sigh left his lips and he leaned back into the embrace for a moment before he turned around. “Ani, we—“ He was cut off by a gentle, but deep kiss to his lips that made him wrap his arms around the other man tightly.

“Don’t,” Anakin whispered after they parted. “Not tonight. Let this be us. Please.”

Obi-wan frowned and looked down, resting his forehead against his chest. “Telling me to not talk about it won’t stop it from happening.”

“So? I don’t give a damn about the law. I love you.”

“And I love you, but I _have_ to give a damn,” Obi-Wan countered.

“Just change it. You’re the king.”

“Not yet I’m not.”

“Formalities.”

Obi-Wan sighed and looked up at him. “Ani, you know if I could do anything for us to be together, I would.”

“You could just marry me,” Anakin retorted. It was obvious he was trying to hide his hurt.

“You know they won’t allow it because—“

“Because I’m a damn peasant, I _know_ , Obi-Wan. You don’t have to remind me.”

“I’m sorry…”

A sigh left Anakin’s lips and he buried his face against Obi-Wan’s hair. “I know, I know. It’s not your fault. We knew this was going to happen when we started this, I just...I hate it. I know I’m going to lose you and it’s going to kill me.”

“Please don’t talk like that…”

He felt Anakin kiss the top of his hair before he pulled back to smile at him, if a bit sadly. “I’m sorry. I told myself I wouldn’t get upset over it tonight.”

“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan said. “I understand. I don’t like it either.”

“I know.”

They stood in each other’s arms in silence for several minutes, just relishing in the fact that right now, they had each other and trying not to dwell on what the future would hold. After a while, Obi-Wan leaned up to kiss Anakin’s lips once more.

“I’ll figure something out for us,” he murmured. “I promise. I don’t want to lose you.”

He felt Anakin smile against his lips and his fingers curl into the hair at the nape of his neck. “You won’t. I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.”

“I’ll always have you.”

Their kiss deepened and Anakin began guiding them back towards his bed. It had been so long since they’d had a night together. Obi-Wan couldn’t even remember the last time they could be themselves. Even though he suspected the knights knew about them, they didn’t dare to be open in public out of fear one of his advisors would discover them.

His back hit the mattress and, as he felt Anakin’s weight settle on top of him, he remembered when he’d told Qui-Gon about his feelings for the other man when they were just teenagers. His mentor had been the only one he trusted with the knowledge at the time. The man had been accepting, but had left the young prince with a warning.

_“All dreams must pass in time…”_

Too bad Obi-Wan didn’t want to wake up.


End file.
